Another Mizukagami
by Namiki
Summary: Parallel to Mizukagami. I was always alone. I was not needed by anyone. The only thing that kept me alive was the promise I made to him. So I shall live. Only to keep the promise made to him. SasuOc.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: This is 'Another Mizukagami' so if you have time, please read 'Mizukagami' also._**

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. _

**Hikaru's POV**

_I was always alone. Not need by anyone, I only tried to survive this cold world. Buring myself in the past and rejecting the present, I was always alone. The only thing that kept me alive was the promise I made to him. He wanted me to live. It was his last will. So I will live. To keep the promise made to him. _

"… And there you go! You are now an official resident of Konoha!"

I nodded. I wasn't a person who talks just for something like that.

I walked out of the building and looked around for a quiet place where I can think about things. But it wasn't easy to find such a place in the middle of this noisy sato.

I signed in my head and put the hood of my cloak back on my head and headed toward the forest outside of the sato.

I had always liked the forest. As long as I can remember, I was in forests – until that day.

Ever since that day, I spent my life running and hiding. I've always thought about dying and go to where he is, but that's not one of the choices I can make. I promised him that I would live. _Only if he was still alive…_

I always wanted to cry when I thought about those, but I couldn't. My tears where dry – ever since that day. If my tears ever flow again, I don't think I will be alone anymore.

I closed my eyes and tried to lure myself into sleep. I also liked sleeping. Because surrounded by dreams, I could escape from reality. But–

"Sakura-chan!" There was always disturbance that prevents me to do so. "Sakura-chan, wait! Why won't you come with me? You are free this afternoon anyways, right?" Judging from the voice, it probably belonged to a boy who was over energetic.

"Naruto! I have better things to do other than spending time with you! And I'm not free! I made a promise with Ino!" A voice answered back. The owner of the voice was probably the girl called Sakura judging from the conversation.

"But Sakura-chan, Sasuke… Hm? Wait Sakura-chan!" One of the two stopped.

"What? I don't know that Ino's going to do to you if I am late!" The other one stopped also.

"Where's someone unconscious there!" _E? Don't tell me…_

"What? Wait, there really is!" There were sounds of landing ahead of me. "Yeah… But, I don't see any injuries, and he's not really in an unconscious pose… Maybe he's just asleep." _I knew it…_

"But, don't you think he's face is a bit blue?"

"Yeah… I think we should have a look at him." It seemed like the girl walked toward me and stopped just in front of me.

If I ignored them any longer, I would have been touched, so even I moved by then. Slapping the hand few inches away from my face, I opened my eyes and stood up.

"A!" The two in front of me gave out a small cry of surprise and watched me as I left the place. Soon, the boy called Naruto came back to himself and chased after me.

"Ne, nii-chan!" Suddenly, my view was filled with bright yellow. It seemed that the boy had stuck his head in front of my face. "Nii-chan, you're so cool! Haven't see you around before, but you're going to Konoha, right? Then, I'll take you there! I am Uzumaki Naruto, the man who's going to be the Hokage one day!" He got hold of my wrist and leaded me toward the sato. It seemed that he did not notice the fact that I am a girl. I was surprised by his sudden move for a second, and followed him for a step or two, but I slapped his hand away and walked head toward the opposite position. I didn't even say a single word.

The action I took was clear, but it seemed like Naruto did not understand it or he was indomitable.

"Nee, nii-chan! Sato is this way!" I tried to get hold of my wrist again, but before he could do that, I stopped and glared at him.

"Get lost," two simple words. But the effect was very efficient.

"Wha-, what! I was only…" Naruto tried to talk back with all this strength. But before he could finish saying his sentence, another voice dealt a final blow.

"That is called unnecessary kindness," a voice belonged neither to Naruto nor Sakura sounded. After moving my eyes to the place where the voice came from, I saw a black haired boy leaning against the tree.

Upon seeing him, Sakura screamed "Sasuke-kun!" with excitement. But Naruto complained "Oh, it's Sasuke… Acting cool again…" quietly. Of course, I did not show any reactions.

"You seem like you have a lot of nerves. What's the name?" It seemed like he too, thought I was a boy. I wasn't those people who give their name away when being asked for. And beyond that, he hadn't even named himself yet.

I ignored his question and walked deeper into the forest. There were a few sounds behind me, but I ignored that too.

That evening…

I stopped in front of a house. The day was quite peaceful if you do not consider the meeting with the three teenagers.

After looking down to the paper in my hand, I looked up to the house again. It seemed like this is the home sato gave me. I put the paper into the chest pocket and just when I was about to go into the house, a call from behind stopped me.

"So you are the one who moved here today." Responding to the bit familiar voice, I crooked my head a bit and looked back.

"Hm," the opponent turned around without saying another word and walked into the house across from mine.

He was that black haired boy – Sasuke.

_A/N: Yeah… That's it… Chapter one. Hope you like it. I hope the last part was so messed up (I typed it out while watching TV, sorry). I hope reading this is as fun as 'Mizukagami' for those who had read those. Anyways thank you for reading and please review if you have the time. If you have more free time, please read 'Mizukagami' also. _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This chapter isn't very negative, but I think the next chapter will be._

_Don't own Naruto._

**Hikaru's POV**

"So you were that Himuro Hikaru… No wonder when I saw your picture on the registration form, I felt that I saw this person before. So, what do you want with Konoha?" The fifth Hokage said to me across from the desk.

"… I seek help," I answered.

"Help… We can do that if you were to lend us your hand."

"… What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing too difficult. Right now, there are not enough ninjas in the sato."

"So you want me to become one of your ninjas?"

"Yes. And a Jyonin," the Hokage smiled a bit. "There are only a handful of guys who, at your age, have that much power. So, how about it?"

"… Anything but assassination," hearing my reply, the Hokage laughed.

"It'll be very helpful that you are on our side. It's a bit too soon, but I am going to give you a mission right away. Oi, Shizune!"

"Ha-hai!" A woman's voice sounded outside of the door and a woman who's carrying a pig came into the room flustered.

"Shizune, find Naruto and them and take them here." Upon hearing the named Naruto, I thinned my eyes. _Naruto and them… Can it be…_

"Hm? Have you met those three already?" The Hokage noticed my minute movement and asked a little surprised.

"I am not babysitting those three."

"But you must understand. Kakashi is on an Anbu mission and still will be away for a long, so those three are quite agitated because they haven't got a mission for a long time. Especially Naruto. He appears in my office without warnings and start rampaging several times a day. And because of that, I could focus on my work not even one bit," Hokage looked distressed and sighed. "Other Jyonins are already busy enough with their own Genins and Chunins don't have enough skills. If you would take this mission, he definitely won't disturb me anymore," by then, the Hokage seemed as if she is going to cry. _What an acting…_

"…Bye" I said coldly, turned and was about to left the place. But, just at that moment, the door slammed open with a loud _Bang!_ and a bright shade of orange charged into the room.

"Ne! Tsunade-no-bachan! You are going to give us a mission? But, isn't Kakashi-sensei not here? Wait, don't tell me, you are going to give us a mission without a sensei, right?" Just as last time, Naruto started talking by himself.

"Come down Naruto. Who said I was going to give you a mission without a Jyonin?"

"But, Kakashi-sensei's not here," Naruto interrupted.

"Listen!" The Hokage glared at Naruto. It seemed like her patient for Naruto is close to the maximum.

"Sumimasen! Naruto! Why do you just have to run ahead?" The door opened again, and a pink haired girl and a black haired boy came in. Following them, Shizune came in to the room also.

"Sakura and Sasuke, you're a bit late. I am going to explain the mission so listen. Shizune! Take the requestor here.

"Ha-hai!" Without even pausing to put the pig down, Shizune hurried out of the room and came back in a few minutes later, followed by a white haired old man.

"It is Kamigamo-san, the requestor." Been introduced, the requestor bowed.

"Nice to meet you. I am Kamigamo."

"Your mission this time is to protect Kamigamo-san. Kamigamo-san is a merchant who came to Konoha to buy merchandise from Kusa no Sato. Your mission is to protect Kamigamo-san the merchandise to Kusa no Sato. Got it?"

"But Kakashi-sensei's not here," Naruto said again. The next second, the thick book on top of the desk flew toward Naruto at an incredible speed, and with a _Dong!_ sound, a bulge appeared at Naruto's forehead, and Naruto became quite.

"Kakashi is not here. So instead, Himuro Hikaru is going to be your teacher this time," Hokage looked toward me.

"Hm?" Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke followed the Hokage and looked toward me.

"Aaa!" Naruto and Sakura yelled out at the same time. Sasuke did not yell, but still, his eyes were widened a bit. "You were that guy yesterday…!" It seemed that he didn't like me also. _That good. If I was liked, things are going to be rather annoying. _

"So, you did know each other," the Hokage said lightly.

"Tsunade-no-bachan! It that bastard is going to take place of Kakashi-sensei, I am not going to take this mission!" _That's right. Who wants to baby-sit some guys like you?_

"Hm? You know Hikaru but you don't like her?" Upon hearing this, Sasuke's eyes thinned. "That's quite rare for you. If you aren't going to take it, then wait patiently until Kakashi comes back. Don't disturb my work ever again."

"E? Wait! You can't do that! Give us another mission instead! Pleeeaaase! I haven't go a mission for a loooooog time and it's sooooo boring! So please! Give us another mission instead! I'll take anything! Even garbage pickings!" _Dealing with this several times a day sure is irritating. _I felt like I know Hokage's feeling for a second.

"No. It's either you take this mission or you wait until Kakashi comes back. But, I don't think Kakashi's coming back in a month or so."

"That's not fair! Can't you at least change it to another sensei? Don't you think so too, Sakura?" Naruto looked to Sakura, who was standing beside him.

"He's right, Tsunade-sama. And he's too young. Besides, he's not even a ninja," it seemed like Sakura didn't like me either.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to give the forehead protector. Here," Hokage threw me a head protector with the Konoha symbol it. "Now, there's nothing you can pick on. By the way, don't belittle anyone just because he is younger than you."

"YOUNGER?" Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke was shocked hearing what the Hokage just said.

"Oh, you didn't know about that? Hikaru's 14 years old so you guys are one year older.

"You're kidding…" Sasuke mumbled quietly.

"So are you taking the mission or what?"

"I will never take it! Don't you guys think so too?"

"I don't mind," Sasuke betrayed Naruto simply.

"Then, I don't mind ittoo," Sakura glanced at Sasuke. _That's definitely not her real thought…_

"What!" Naruto lost his word hearing what the others just said.

"Then, it's decided. Now, just go and hurry up finishing your mission!" The Hokage looked relieved as she chased us out of the office.

* * *

"What are you saying, Sasuke! What did you mean that you don't mind that some bastard like him taking place of Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto blocked Sasuke's pass as soon as we were out of the building, and asked. He seemed to be bearing the question all the way to the outside because he knew that it would be too noisy to ask inside. _Surprising… I never thought there would be that much manner in him…_

It has nothing to do with me so I walked right pass them.

"I wanted to see what kind of power does he posses. That's all," answering the question in the simplest format, Sasuke walked pass Naruto and followed me.

"Hm? Sasuke-kun, why are you following Hikaru-ku- …… sensei?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Why I wonder." He didn't seem to want to say, 'Because we live across from each other.'

"Then, Naruto, let's go home and prepare for the mission. We'll meet one hour later as always at the front gate. Bye!" Sakura waved at Naruto and ran toward her home.

"I know that," Naruto said bad-tempered and went back also.

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update the chapter. There's a lot of test recently so I can't spent much time on writing the story. So please forgive me. _


End file.
